Pokemon Sun and Moon: Rays of Myth
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: Moon moves to Alola for a change of pace since she's been having trouble with her memory after a childhood accident. Her parents hope she'll do better in the new region and enjoy the island trials. However, while there, she meets a couple people she knew from her younger years and is caught up in a race to understand the history of the legendary Pokemon in Alola. (MoonxSunxGladion)
1. Prologue

Pokemon Sun and Moon: Rays of Myth

* * *

Summary: Moon and her mom move to Alola for a change of pace since they've been having trouble with Moon's memory. They hope she'll do better in the new region. However, while there she meets people she knew from her younger years and is caught up in a race to understand the history of the legendary Pokemon in Alola.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah...starting a new one. XD Might as well since then I'll have a place to go when I get around to updating again. Lol.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 _Prologue_

* * *

 _10 years earlier_

"Do you think Alola is pretty?" a young girl asks. She pushes her long, dirty-blonde hair over her shoulder and grins at the blonde boy across from her. "All the pictures mom and dad have showed me are pretty."

The boy pushes his long bangs from his faces and shrugs. "I dunno. I don't care." He pauses. "Do you care?"

The girl beams. "Course I do Eon!"

He blushes. "Then I do too." Eon fidgets. "Would you come visit me there sometime...?"

"Yeah!" she smiles. "Sun moved there, and I miss him, so hopefully I can visit often!"

They look out over the edge of the cliff on Cinnibar Island.

"When are you going back home?" the girl asks. "Are you parents done with their business meeting with daddy and Mr. Stone?"

Eon lies on his back and stares at the light of dawn. "I dunno." He scoffs. "Do you miss Sun that much, Moon?"

Moon cocks her head to the side. "Well yeah. He's one of my favorite persons!"

Eon rolls his eyes. "Seriously? 'Persons'?"

Moon frowns. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing..." he pouts.

Moon stands up, and holds out a hand to Eon. "Let's get back and eat breakfast! They'll be worried to find us gone."

Suddenly, there's a screech as a Pokemon flies out of a cave on the side of the mountain and startles Moon. She windmills her arms but is unable to gain her balance.

"MOON!" Eon shrieks, reaching for her. She topples over the edge and rolls down the side of the mountain. Crawling over to the edge, he looks down. She's lying on the bottom—not moving.

Jumping up, he dashes back towards town. Someone would help him, right? He runs across the uneven ground before slamming into the leg of his mother.

"Mom!" he cries. "We need...we need...—"

"What's wrong with you?" the tall blonde lady asks.

"He was probably lost Lusamine," her husband replies. "That boat is ready to go. We've got a message back at the Aether Foundation. We're getting close to our goal."

"But Mom—!"

Lusamine turns on her son. "Gladion, be quiet now." He hiccups. "We're leaving."

His eyes widen as he's shoved into an Aether aircraft. He stares out the window, shock evident on his features.

"Moon..." he murmurs weakly. "No..."

* * *

Down at the bottom of the mountain, Moon is found by her parents with Steven Stone's help.

"We need to get her to the hospital," Mr. Stone says as his son carries the unconscious girl towards the family's truck. He turns to his brother, Moon's father. "Don't worry, we'll help her any way that we can."

Moon's mom covers her face with her hands and groans. "My darling Moon..."

* * *

An monitor beeps in time as the entire family waits around Moon's cot. "She should wake up soon," a doctor says. "However..."

Moon's mom frowns. "What is it?"

"She may have memory problems," he tells her with a sigh. "There is damage from her fall. I don't believe it will be severe, but she's going to have trouble remembering things. Some little, some not."

Moon's parents shake their heads. "I do not care," the father says. "As long as she's okay." Everyone looks over at the six-year-old.

"She'll be fine," the doctor concludes, before leaving to give them some peace.

Moon stirs.

"Honey!" the mother cries. "You're awake."

Moon glances around. "Why am I here?" she asks, then frowns. "Uhh...I don't really know what's going on. Weren't we just eating dinner?"

Her parents exchange a look. "She doesn't remember that Lusamine and her family were staying with us last night?" the mom asks her husband in a hushed whisper.

"It appears not. Maybe it's just recent things she can't remember?"

"What did we eat?" Moon continues. "I'm kinda hungry..."

Her parents exhale before smiling and sitting on the edge of her cot. "We'll get some food," they tell her. "Rest up honey."

* * *

 **A/N: Haha...I hope that made coherent sense... :P I was playing the game and this idea popped into my head so... yeah.**

 **Thanks for reading~**

 **~Misty/Ms. Ketchum**


	2. Meeting Cousin Kukui

Pokemon Sun and Moon: Rays of Myth

* * *

Summary: Moon and her mom move to Alola for a change of pace since they've been having trouble with Moon's memory. They hope she'll do better in the new region. However, while there she meets people she knew from her younger years and is caught up in a race to understand the history of the legendary Pokemon in Alola.

* * *

Meeting Cousin Kuki

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews. I'm going to try to post this chapter soon... (This is me from the past. Lol.)**

* * *

"Oof!" I grunt as something heavy lands on my stomach. Blinking, I find Meowth perched on my stomach. "Get off!"

"Mreowwww?"

I toss Mom's pokemon onto the floor and sit up. My head is killing me and I glance around. "Where am I?" I mutter, racking my brain for answers. "Uhh...MOM!?"

"Yesssssssssssssss?" comes the response.

"Where are we?" I ask, scuttling into the main room of the house.

"Oh, hun, we moved to Alola, remember?" mom replies. "Dad is staying in Kanto to get some work down while we're here for your health."

I glance at the fan on the ceiling. "Okay."

Mom claps her hands together. "Wonderful! Now, aren't you excited to meet some new Alolan Pokemon?" she exclaims.

"Yeah," I reply, grinning.

Mom chortles and puts her hands on her hips. "Of course you are hun," she picks up Meowth after the pokemon almost trips me and cuddles with it. "I wanna hurry and meet some too."

The doorbell crashes through the room and we cover our ears. "That damn bell needs to be fixed!" Mom snaps as Meowth whines and hides under the table. "...Wait, that must be Kukui. That rascal..."

I turn to the door but find it already open as a shirtless man walks in with his hands in his lab coat's pockets. "Hey there cousin!" he says with a stupidly big smile. He ruffles my hair and I pat it back into place. "Feelin' any jet lag? I bet you are!"

Mom rushes over with a now-calmed Meowth in her grasp. "Ah yes, we just got here a few hours ago and Moon unpacked a bit. How are you Professor?"

"Ooh, hey Mom! I let myself in since...I felt like it," he grins. "Anyway, just call me Kukui. Professor is to professional, hey hey." I grin.

"It's been a while since we've seen each other," he says, and slaps me hard on the back. "I haven't seen you since you were a youngin' as I was fighting in the Indigo League. Aish...those Kanto gym leaders proved to me that training is tough!" He glances around. "Oh, that reminds me. I wanna take you to see the Island Kahuna so that you can get your first pokemon, yeah! He gladly give any kid a pokemon for their first adventure yeah," Kukui says, I blink at him.

A pokemon? Me? But what if I forget their NAME? I cross my arms. "Right..."

"If that's the case," mom starts, "then get a move on Moon! Get your hat and gather your things. Move, move, move!"

I stumble into my room and frown. Now where is my stuff... Wait. Did I even BRING stuff? I dig through the boxes on the floor and find a few items that might be mine.

"Moooommmm!" I call. "Are these mine?"

She pokes her head in and nods. "Yes! But wait, those are my socks. Give 'em back."

I toss them at her and throw on the awkward red hat dad insisted fit me perfectly on our vacation last year. Wait...I remember something! I do a happy dance before stopping and staring at the ground. What...did I remember?

Shrugging, I run to the door as Kukui barges in. "C'mon cousin," he says. "I want you to see the Kahuna as soon as possible, yeah!" He pauses and gives me a thumbs up. "Stylin' hat, cousin!"

"See you later Moon," mom says, petting Meowth. "I'll clean up all the boxes. See you soon!"

Kukui slings an arm around my shoulder and grins. "Onto Iki town! Time to pick out some awesomeeeeee Pokemon!" He runs down the steps and I stagger down the steps, trying to keep up. "Now, you can't battle anyone or anything until you get a pokemon, so stick close to me, cousin," Kukui says, running full blast into the grass. I sprint after him, but even I can't keep up with his insane energy.

"P-professor wait up!" I gasp, and stumble down into a ravine.

"YOWCH!" someone yelps, and I glance over to see a kid with brown hair and a striped blue shirt underneath me. "Get up!"

I roll off and mutter an apology.

"What on earth are you DOING?" he demands, dusting grass and dirt off his clothes.

"Uhh..." I glance around, suddenly unaware of what I was doing. "Can you..." I rack my brain. "Um. A path! Yes. Help me find the path."

The boy gives me a once over before sighing and helping me to my feet. "Yeah, yeah, okay," he mutters and takes my hand to assist me in climbing out of the ravine. "This path here, right?"

I glance around before nodding. "I guess. I'm not entirely sure," I reply with a smile. "Thanks though!"

"Where are you headed?" the boy asks.

"I'm..." I pause. "I forgot."

He deadpans at me. "Right. Well, if you were on this path you're probably headed towards Iki Town," he states.

I gasp as memory hits me in the face. "YES!" I cheer and throw my arms around his neck. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" I do a happy dance and the boy frowns.

"Right..." he mutters.

"What's your name?" I ask him after a moment.

"...Sun. Why?" he inquires.

I shrug. "Just askin'. Mine's—"

"THERE YOU AREEEEEEE!" a voice thunders merrily. Sun and I turn to see Kukui running through the trees. "What happened? Why are you covered in grass?"

I blink. "I forget."

Kukui smiles. "Of course you did! I bet you forgot we were going to Iki town huh," he asks and doesn't give me time to answer. "Well we are GOING TO IKI TOWN TO GET A POKEMON FROM THE KAHUNAAAAA!" He slaps Sun on the back and grins at us. "Remember now?"

I nod and Sun cringes. "Dude, I already have a pokemon."

Kukui frowns. "I forgot..."

Sun sighs and shakes his head. "I gotta go now," he says. "I have to run to another town. See ya."

With that, the brunette boy disappears.

"Moon, you ready to get your Pokemon?" Kukui grins, and pushes me through some trees before we arrive at an archway made of wood. "Do you like Litten, Popplio, or Rowlet?"

"Uhhh..."

* * *

 **A/N: I promise I'll try to keep Moon's memory from getting annoying. :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Misty/Ms. Ketchum**


End file.
